Manada
by Narzisseblume
Summary: Eren es el alfa de una manada de lobos y Levi un simple humano que un día se accidenta en la montaña y es rescatado por el líder de los lobos más temidos de toda la zona gélida de Trost. /CambiaFormas/Fluff/Sexo salvaje.
1. Chapter 1

Advertencias: Mucho drama y sexo sucio y del salvaje. No hay más. Eren le da a Levi todo su amor, se los aseguro.

Resumen: Eren es el alfa de una manada de lobos y Levi un simple humano que un día se accidenta en la montaña y es rescatado por el líder de los lobos más temidos de toda la zona gélida de Trost. /CambiaFormas/Fluff/Sexo salvaje.

Ellos

[1]

Levi había escuchado el aullido a lo lejos. Vaporizado, atenazado por el miedo y completamente abandonado echa a correr en dirección contraria a su camino. Estaba perdido y lo único razonable para él era el sonido de su corazón golpeando las costillas.

No podría continuar así, porque apenas había recorrido un tramo largo de bosque sinople y ya sentía el aire escasera en sus pulmones.

Tenía que salir ileso de la situación o moriría inevitablemente devorado por lobos.

Otro aullido. Esta vez se escucha más cercano, mas atemorizador. Su corazón está a punto de salirse de su garganta. Las piernas le tiemblan, la cabeza le martillea.

Jadea exhausto, con el sudor perlando su frente. Detiene sus pasos frente a un enorme roble, exhala un suspiro. Echa una mirada por encima de su hombro. No hay nadie.

Y de repente…

¡zas! Un golpe seco contra su hombro derecho, chilla de dolor. Intenta defenderse en vano. Un lobo alfa de pelaje obscuro lo acorrala contra el árbol. Levi sabe que ese animal en cuatro patas será su verdugo. Qué manera tan ridícula de morir.

\- Por favor – susurra. El lobo lo mira con sus fríos ojos azules y Levi se deja caer de rodillas contra la nieve.

Cierra los ojos esperándose lo peor, preparándose para recibir la garra mortal de aquel lobo.

Pero está no llega. De pronto escucha ladridos y gemidos adoloridos. Abre los ojos con lentitud. Hay otro lobo, mas grande y mucho más alfa peleando contra el lobo que pretendía tenerlo acorralado.

Levi chilla de impresión, decidiendo que lo mejor es echar a correr lejos, ayudado por la distracción que el otro lobo ha creado.

Sin embargo, esta sedienta y el hambre se hace presente. Corre más fuerte, más prolongado, aun así se rinde a la mitad del camino. Cae rendido ante la fría nieve y lo último que sus pupilas registran es a un lobo de pelaje castaño, enorme, de caninos largos y mirada atrevida.


	2. Chapter 2

Según Life Coex, el lobo es el segundo mayor depredador de Europa después del Oso pardo.

Advertencias: Nada por ahora.

Líder

[1]

Abre los ojos.

Levi siente que la cabeza le va a explotar en cualquier momento. Lleva su diestra a sus hebras obscuras tanteando el terreno. Una extraña humedad cubre sus dedos, pero la escasa luz le impide notar que es realmente, si sangre o nieve derretida.

\- Ugh – intenta ponerse de pie. En cambio, un gruñido gutural lo devuelve a su lugar. - ¿Pero qué…?

No puede terminar de enunciar cuando un enorme y fornido lobo de hocico café se cierne sobre todo su rostro dejándolo completamente anonadado.

\- Dios mío… - lleva la misma mano con la que antes tocó su cabello a su pecho. Su corazón late con fuerza golpeándole las costillas.

Nunca había visto un lobo, no así de cerca. Recordaba vagamente sus visitas al zoológico o en sus libros de ciencias. Y jamás imagino que se verían así de imponentes en persona.

Traga saliva completamente nervioso.

Es en ese instante de lucidez que puede vislumbrar a su alrededor donde está exactamente.

El interior cavernoso, la obscuridad imperante y el olor a humedad no le dejan dudas. Yace en una cueva con un lobo como custodio.

\- Interesante. – Levi gatea hacia atrás, inseguro. Sólo guiándose con las palmas de sus manos.

La mirada obscura del lobo lo sigue atentamente, como si estuviera esperando a que hiciera un movimiento brusco para atacarlo.

Levi no sabe realmente de lobos, es escritor maldita sea, no un maldito biólogo o algo por el estilo. Si estaba allí era por su instinto suicida.

Frunce el ceño.

Erwin Smith tenía la culpa. Su inseparable colega y mejor amigo lo había llevado a una excursión en medio del bosque, Levi había aceptado porque la curiosidad de escritor había mermado en su cabeza y se propagó hasta la mitad del viaje, cuando la noche comenzaba a caer y los aullidos lastimeros de lobos a lo lejos alertaron sus cinco sentidos.

Erwin era un hombre experimentado en caza, no tenía miedo en absoluto, pero Levi sí.

Y cuando una manada los atrapó de camino a la cabaña, Levi no escuchó los gritos de Smith y echó a correr. Al diablo si ese rubio idiota podía domar a las bestias, él no. No quería morir joven, mucho menos devorado por depredadores de cuatro patas.

Corrió tanto que consiguió perderse. Un lobo Alfa había salvado su vida sólo para llevarlo a una cueva. Realmente pensó que sería devorado al instante, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

\- ¿Cómo carajos saldré de acá? – se pregunta a sí mismo para medio tranquilizarse.

El cuadrúpedo acerca su hocico al cuello de Levi, y el azabache no hace ningún intento de apartarlo. Estaba cagándose de miedo, y el animal parecía comprender ese sentimiento por eso continuaba con su tarea de fisgonear en él.

La nariz fría se cuela por debajo de la chaqueta marrón de Levi. Y éste maldice por lo bajo, el lobo está casi sobre él hasta que un gruñido de advertencia hace eco dentro de la cueva.

El alivio que Levi se ve reemplazado por un pavor aplastante. El lobo que lo había olisqueado ahora tiene la mirada gacha y no mira hacia el frente, Levi sí.

El mismo lobo Alfa que lo había salvado está ahí, mirándolo. Con sus ojos dorados y pelaje castaño siendo removido por un viento helado.

\- _Es mío, Jean._

\- _Tranquilo. No pensaba comérmelo, sólo quería comprobar que estaba bien._

\- _Hmp._

Levi observa el comportamiento de ambos lobos. El primero parece que está siendo sometido a las órdenes de su líder. Y el segundo se acerca a paso lento, y Levi se apega lo más que puede a la pared rocosa.

El alfa esboza una sonrisa o eso quiere interpretar Levi, porque lo está mirando fijamente mostrándole todos los dientes. Eso debe ser algo bueno, ¿no?

\- _Tan hermoso._

Eren nunca había visto un humano con los rasgos y apariencia de ese sujeto que esta frente a él.

Quiere olerlo, lamerlo, arrancarle toda la ropa, y marcarlo. Empero, su autocontrol esta primero y Mikasa le había dicho que si cometía una imprudencia le costaría a la manada entera.

Ellos son los espíritus que protegen Trost. Su deber como tales era mantener el orden y alejar a cazadores o cualquier ser humano que osase perturbar la paz del bosque.

El rubio que acompañaba al azabache había huido con una pierna herida y la promesa de volver con un equipo de ayuda. Afortunadamente Eren pudo tomar al individuo y llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

\- _Jean, ve con los otros y diles que el sujeto ya despertó. Me quedaré con él hasta que pase la tormenta._

El lobo de pelaje más claro que el otro echa un bufido exasperado.

\- _¿No piensas aparearte con él o sí?_

\- _Vete. –_ ladra enojado.

\- _Está bien._ _Ten cuidado, bastardo suicida._

Las manos de Levi tantean una enorme roca, con un golpe podrá aturdir al lobo y huir. Sí, eso podía hacer. Además esta distraído mirando al otro lobo irse.

Levanta la roca con ambas manos y cuando está a punto de asestar el golpe, una ráfaga lo embiste.

La roca rueda lejos de él, desesperado comienza a patalear. El lobo alfa yace sobre su pecho.

\- ¡Déjame ir! ¡Maldito animal! Te acabaré.

\- ¿Un enano como tú?

Y entonces la respiración se le corta y lo último que recuerda son unos ojos dorados que parecen burlarse de él.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, tratare de ser mas agil, este fic no es tan largo, espero que lo disfruten!

Información

[1]

Un aroma peculiar le pica la nariz, es harto familiar y parece que al reconocerlo, puede sentirse lo suficientemente seguro como para abrir los ojos.

\- Uhm… - Levi parpadea un par de veces para enfocar su vista borrosa en las figuras sin forma que se presentan ante él.

El primer color que le provoca una bocanada de aire es verde. Verde del bosque, el verde de las esmeraldas que colgaban en los cuellos de las mujeres, verde como los lagos que conformaban la tundra.

\- Al fin despiertas – una voz hueca le da la bienvenida. Entonces el verde toma forma; ojos verdes que brillan de algo que Levi no puede identificar a simple vista.

Pero no tiene tiempo para dedicarle a esa mirada cuando sus ojos se apresuran a escanear el lugar donde se encuentra.

Su cuerpo es protegido por una sabana de lino sucia y amarillenta, el colchón donde reposa es mullido, la habitación está escasa de muebles, tan solo una chimenea de ladrillo rojo adorna todo el habitáculo.

Finalmente la mirada grisácea de Levi se detiene en esos ojos que ahora han adoptado un brillo altanero. Levi entrecierra los ojos codificando al individuo frente a él.

Está sentado al filo de la cama por lo que no puede saber cuan alto es pero su piel morena contrasta con toda la blancura de sus dientes afilados, porque obviamente el sujeto está sosteniendo una sonrisa peligrosa, de esas que sólo los rufianes que planean hacerte daño son capaces de esbozar. Y Levi no está realmente seguro de las intenciones de ese tipo, sólo sabe que está en una habitación sin muebles, recostado en una cama ajena en una casa probablemente abandonada.

El hombre de verde mirar se pone de pie, y es en ese instante en el que Levi contiene el aliento de verdad.

«Madre mía, es tan alto como Erwin»

Los ojos de Levi escanean la figura altiva, imponente y atractiva del moreno. No sólo es alto, sino que sus rasgos de su cara se afilan con la luz de la pálida luna. Parece que ha sido esculpido por Dioses del Olimpo.

Nariz pequeña, mentón cuadrado, pómulos altos; cabellera a la altura del cuello, o un poco más.

Es un hombre muy guapo, quizá demasiado para su propia salud mental.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – pero Levi no tiene tiempo de perderse en las facciones del otro, sólo quiere largarse de ahí.

Su cuerpo duele por los golpes recibidos gracias a las ramas de los árboles, la caída de un peñasco cubierto de nieve y el choque de su cabeza contra una de las paredes de la cueva.

El sujeto de ojos bonitos ensancha su sonrisa.

\- ¿No lo sabes aún? – pregunta fingiendo demencia. Levi puede entrever en sus gestos algo de burla.

\- No, estoy perdido, nunca había realizado una expedición así de peligrosa. El maldito cejotas va a pagarlo caro en cuanto vuelva – eso ultimo sale de su boca sin reparo.

Levi escucha una carcajada armoniosa, de seda pura. Su atención se ve atraída nuevamente por ese magnífico espécimen.

\- Estás en Trost, en el corazón del bosque.

\- Ya, ¿hay alguna forma en la que pueda salir de aquí o un teléfono, algo? – Levi hace el amago de levantarse, sin embargo es detenido por unas manos duras que lo empujan de nuevo a la cama.

\- No hay nadie que pueda ayudar, Levi Ackerman.

\- ¿Eh? Espera, ¿Cómo sabes que me llamo así?

Levi está en extremo confundido ahora, con los ojos aceitunados del contrario clavados en él y en cada uno de sus movimientos.

\- Tú mismo me lo has dicho cuando me permitiste mirarte a los ojos – dice el moreno con una voz que arrastra las silabas. Levi se pone tan pálido como la cera.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – buen intento si pensaba que eso iba a minar sus intentos de salir de aquella cama.

Una vez más hace el amago por abandonar las sábanas pero el cuerpo del otro se lo impide. Y en un acto osado, el de cabellos castaños se posa por completo sobre Levi. Las rodillas a cada lado de la cadera, con el rostro muy cerca del azabache. Levi traga saliva pesadamente.

No lo había notado antes pero el chico traía encima una cazadora desgastada del mismo tono que su cabellera, la cremallera abierta exponía orgullosamente un pecho fornido, trabajado. Sus piernas eran cubiertas por unos pantalones de mezclilla rotos de las rodillas, y lucía sereno a pesar de estar jugueteando con Levi.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Acaso esto es un secuestro? ¿Te piensas que soy rico como para que valga la pena mantenerme encerrado en este cuchitril?

El otro deja escapar una risa socarrona.

\- Mhm, yo no diría precisamente rico. Tienes mucho dinero si, tu trabajo te ha permitido bastantes lujos, aunque pensándolo bien…– el de ojos esmeralda acaricia el rostro macilento de Levi con la punta de los dedos, Levi intenta negarse a la caricia pero algo se lo impide, está completamente paralizado, por lo que ha permitido que su contrario lo someta con abrumadora facilidad.

Esos ojos algo de maldito han de tener.

\- No lo repetiré una vez más, así que suéltame.

\- Pensándolo bien – continúa el chico de piel morena con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios de durazno – tal vez si eres rico, es sólo que no me permitiste ver los ceros en tu cuenta de banco, apenas pude obtener algo de información valiosa para mí.

A este punto, el Ackerman no entiende nada en absoluto, tan solo desea abandonar a ese tipo que le está erizando todos los vellos del cuerpo.

\- ¿Quién carajos eres tú?

\- Me llamo Eren Jaeger, Levi Ackerman: soy tu nueva pareja, un alfa.

\- ¿Qué?

Ante lo dicho, Eren se abalanza sobre Levi impidiéndole levantar algún insulto hacia su persona, lo único que consigue es que el tal Eren introduzca su lengua dentro de su cavidad bucal.

[2]

\- No hemos encontrado nada, señor – dice un guardia del bosque, joven y de ojos amarillos que había cubierto el turno de su compañero Marco, y a quien le tocó vivir aquella desaparición.

El hombre rubio de casi dos metros de altura llamado Erwin Smith se nota preocupado, pasándose las manos por el rostro constantemente.

\- No puede ser, ¡carajo! Había lobos, seguro que alguno de ellos lo encontró y… - Erwin no quería ni pensar en las barbaridades a las que Levi se vio expuesto en su ausencia.

El pobrecillo no sabía usar ni una lanza a su favor, mucho menos tendría conocimiento de supervivencia en la hostilidad de la tunda que era el bosque de Trost, un lugar peligroso para exploradores con la experiencia necesaria para afrontar las penas que ahí se vivían.

Erwin había ido un par de veces a explorar el bosque Trost en compañía de su excéntrica amiga Hanji Zoe y de Mike Zacharius. No había invitado a Levi anteriormente porque le había dicho que no a la cara luego de un azote de puerta contra su nariz.

Levi no sabía nada de caza, ni de armar tiendas de campañas, cuando fueron chicos scout, Levi fue el último en aprender a encender una fogata, y casi quema a todos en las tiendas de campaña.

Pero Erwin había visto nacer una chispa de esperanza cuando una tarde, Levi lo llamó desesperado. Quería ir a una de esas excursiones que Erwin realizaba a Trost, todo con el fin de alimentarse para su próximo libro que se titulaba "Lobos en la noche", no sabía de qué iba a tratar, y con lo que estaba pasándole en esos momentos, quizá nunca lo llegaría a saber.

\- Debemos esperar a que la tormenta cese para poder buscarle con el equipo de Reconocimiento – Connie Springer hace eco en el silencio con su voz de pajarito.

Erwin asiente totalmente resignado, extrae su celular de la chaqueta rasgada, los lobos lo habían perseguido pero él pudo entrar a la cabaña y pedir ayuda antes de que la tormenta de nieve cortara las telecomunicaciones del pueblo.


End file.
